The Slytherin War
by ShiverBoo
Summary: Two Slytherins want the same Gryffindor. But one already has her. Love Potions going awry, bubble baths, and plotting. A lot of plotting. ShiverBoo questions the depth of their imaginations… COMPLETE
1. It's all about the smirks

**Disclaimer: We don't own this… the plot we do though.**

It's all about the Smirks

"So what are you going to do this afternoon?" Hermione asked, looking out the window at the clear day.

"Terry Boot and I are going down to study down by the lake. You should come," Luna said to her new-found friend. They had recently realized that they were very similar.

"No thanks. You Ravenclaws are too smart for me."

"_Sure _we are. Well I'm gonna go. It was nice hanging out with you."

"See ya Luna," Hermione said, still looking out the window.

"You're boyfriend is here, by the way," Luna said mysteriously.

Hermione turned. "What? I don't have a boyfriend."

"Fine! You're should-be-boyfriend," she said as the door opened.

"What are you--" Hermione stammered.

"Hello Granger. Fancy seeing you here," she heard the cold voice of Draco Malfoy say.

"Goodbye," Luna said, walking past Draco and leaving the two alone in the abandoned classroom.

"What do you want, Malfoy?" Hermione asked bitterly.

Draco ignored her as he quietly shut the door. He turned back around and winked at the brunette who was still glaring at him. Hermione rolled her eyes and groaned in disgust.

"What do you want, Malfoy?" she asked him again. "Or better yet—keep it to yourself and leave me alone. It's a beautiful day; I don't need your ferret face polluting my atmosphere."

Draco clicked the lock behind him, never taking his eyes of the witch in the room.

"What are you doing?" Hermione asked angrily.

"I'm not doing anything, Granger," he smirked, walking closer to her. "Yet."

Hermione jumped down from the window ledge she had been sitting on and headed for the door. She brushed past Draco and reached for the door lock. Before she had a chance to unlock the door she felt a wind sweep by her as the door was magically closed. Hermione turned to face Draco. He was smirking at her and she didn't like it all the much.

"Stop smirking at me," she said angrily as she searched the room for her wand. She had set it down by the window, but now it wasn't there.

Hermione's eyes widened in shock at the sight of her wand dangling between the long, pale fingers of Draco Malfoy. She quickly became furious at the thought of Draco with _her _wand. And she really wanted to slap that damn smirk off of his face.

"Looking for this?" he asked sardonically.

"Malfoy, give me my wand back!" she screamed at him.

"What do I get in return?"

"Whatever you want!" Hermione blurted out, wishing that she had her wand. When Draco's smirk became even wider she realized the full consequence of what she had said. "Not anything, of course," she said, trying to reason with him. _But, _she thought to herself, _he is a Slytherin. Does reasoning really work with them?_

"No, I like anything," he drawled, still twirling her wand in his long digits.

"I'm not going to do _anything,_" she said, suddenly realizing that she had ended up very close to him and could smell his peppermint and clove smell.

Draco caught her smelling him, knowing how this was going to end.

Hermione unconsciously got closer to him, drawn in by his scent. Suddenly her arms were around his neck and her lips on his.

"You didn't hold out that long," Draco whispered after their kiss was broken.

"Yeah, well you didn't play fairly this time, Draco," she replied. "You know I love peppermint and clove. You know I can never resist!"

"Well you know that I hate playing fair."

"Can I have my wand back?" Hermione asked him sweetly.

"For a price," he said sultrily.

"No," she said pithily.

"No?" he asked.

"I have charms homework to finish, I really need to go," she whined, trying to grab her wand again.

"But I won," he said stiffly.

"But _you _broke the rules," she replied sternly. "No using each other's weaknesses!"

"I did not cheat, I just put on a particular brand of cologne today that happened to get your attention," he smirked.

"Liar! You know I love peppermint, I had to suck that peppermint candy out of your mouth last week because it smelled so good," Hermione said.

"I didn't cheat, you came on to me, _Granger,_" he smirked.

"I came on to you?" she asked, shocked. Then she realized that it had been her and hung her head. "Fine, you won. What do you want?"

"I think we'll need the Room of Requirements for this one," he said slyly.

"Oh god," Hermione muttered. "Fine. Lead the way," she said, motioning to the door.

"This way, my dear," he said, Alohomora-ing the door and giving Hermione her wand back.

Hermione grabbed her wand back and pocketed it quickly. She walked out the door but instead of going right, which was the way to the Room of Requirements, she turned left.

"What are you doing?" Draco asked.

"I'm finishing my charms essay," she said, whipping around and putting her wand in his face.

"I knew I shouldn't have given you that thing back," Draco said sadly, shaking his head.

"Well, now you've learned," Hermione grinned. She took a few steps closer to Draco, hiding her wand behind her back and out of his reach, and kissed him on the forehead. "I'll see you later."

"Fine," Draco said, turning around and away from her. Hermione turned around also and started to walk away.

She came face to face with one Luna Lovegood.

"No boyfriend, eh?" she smirked.

"Oh, go bother Terry Boot!" Hermione joked. "I have a charms essay to do!"

"If by charms essay you mean Draco…" Luna said, smiling.

"Bugger off, Lovegood," Hermione teased.

"Your charms essay is due in a week, just go with your boyfriend," Luna said in a wistful way.

"He's long gone by now," Hermione explained. "Probably in the Slytherin Common Room."

"I'd check the Room of Requirements first."

"He wouldn't go there without me," Hermione said angrily.

"Are you so sure about that?" Luna asked.

"Of course," Hermione stated.

"I wouldn't be," Luna said mysteriously, turning to walk away.

"Wait," Hermione said, reaching towards Luna. "How do you know he's in there?"

"Just go!" she said, pushing Hermione in the other direction towards the Room of Requirements.

"Wait, how do you know?" asked Hermione again.

"Go!" she yelled before walking in the other direction and leaving Hermione alone in the hall.

Hermione though about it for a minute before walking to the Room of Requirements, she stopped outside the door. Slowly, wondering what he was doing in there, she opened the door. All she saw was a flash of pale blonde hair against bright red. She shut the door quickly and leaned her back against it, shutting her eyes. When she opened them Draco was standing in front of her.

"You OK?" he asked her.

"I'm getting there," she answered.

"I knew you'd come back," he said, changing the topic. "Let's go inside."

"No, we can't. Someone is in there already."

"I'm not falling for that, Hermione," he said as he brushed past her to open the door. As quickly as he had opened it, it shut. "He was supposed to die alone!"

"And she's supposed to be working at Gringotts to improve her 'Eeenglesh,'" Hermione said mockingly. "So where should _we _go?"

"Well you _are _head girl," Draco smiled.

"Yes, I am, but Blaise is probably in the common room studying, as usual, and I know he won't approve of me taking you into my room. He's such a virginal prude!" Hermione finished her monologue.

"He is a prude, but you can just tell him that we need to study…anatomy," he said.

"We don't take anatomy. Oh well…Let's go," she said, resigning early from any struggle.

They walked into the head dorms a few minutes later and were both shocked to see that Blaise was snogging none other that Ginny Weasley. They quietly tiptoed past and into Hermione's room.

"So much for virginal prude," Hermione laughed as she wrapped her arms around Draco's neck.

"Enough about him," Draco said roughly as he closed the already small distance between them.

Meanwhile, out in the common room:

"See Blaise, I told ya you can kiss," Ginny said, pulling away from her student.

"Was that actually good?" Blaise asked.

"Yes, it was. I'm sure Hermione can't resist if you kiss her like that," Ginny smiled.

A/N: So… this was a forty page one-shot, that we split up into seven chapters. We're not bothering with the whole, she wrote this, I wrote that thing, because that would get too complicated. We just passed a notebook back and forth, so it's not like we each wrote a chapter either. It's just a bunch of randomness… but the story is good.

**Hope you like!**


	2. It's all about the glares

**Disclaimer: We don't own it, get over it.**

It's all about the Glares

"Thanks, you're a great friend, Ginny," Blaise said.

"I know," she said, smiling. "So, how long have you liked her?" she asked.

"At least since we've been Heads. But I knew that I didn't have a chance," he said sadly.

"You have a chance," Ginny said.

"I hope so."

"Well, I have to go see Dean now," Ginny smiled as she left the common room.

Blaise sat down on the couch by the fireplace. He was drifting off a little when he heard a loud noise come from Hermione's bedroom. He didn't think that she was back, so he went upstairs to investigate.

He opened her door a little and peeked in but saw nothing; Hermione was nowhere to be seen. He figured that it was just Crookshanks. He turned to leave when he heard another noise come from Hermione's private bathroom.

He knew he shouldn't, but he went over to the door. He heard Hermione talking to someone. The door was open a crack and he peeked in.

He saw Hermione in the tub that was full of bubbles. She was splashing bubbles across the tub and laughing. He watched her smile and though that she looked beautiful all wet. Then he heard a male voice add into her laughter. ("Stop throwing bubbles at me!")

He felt a sudden weight on his chest as he recognized the voice as his fellow Slytherin.

"Ahem," Blaise coughed, loud enough that the laughing couple could hear him. "I'm trying to get some work done, so if you could be a little more quiet, that would be great," he said realizing too late that he had sounded rude and high strung. He shut the door completely and then went back to the fireplace.

_So Draco and Hermione, _he thought to himself, _there goes my chance with her. _Blaise was, to say the least, miserable.

0000

Meanwhile, in the bathroom:

After the door had closed, Hermione burst out laughing again. "Yeah homework," she said sarcastically. "More like Ginny."

"He is a prude," Draco said. "But enough about him, back to our bath," he smiled as he threw another handful of bubbles at Hermione.

"No," she argued. "He asked us to be quiet. We need to calm down." She looked at her hands and wrinkled her nose. "Besides," she said, looking back at Draco. "I'm all pruny!" Hermione stood up and stepped out of the tub. She felt Draco's gaze following her as she crossed the room to grab their towels. She wrapped one around herself before bringing another to Draco. "Get out! I'm going downstairs to get my bag." Hermione left Draco in the bathroom and she quickly went down the stairs to the commons. She had expected Blaise to be in his bedroom studying—transfiguration or Ginny, your choice—but instead found him in front of the fireplace.

He jerked his head in her direction and was lost at the sight of her body, clad only in a towel. Hermione noticed his stare, but ignored it as she walked across the room to grab her bookbag that was on the floor.

"Just getting my things," she muttered to him as she lifted the bag and prepared to carry it upstairs.

Blaise just stared at Hermione as she made her way back upstairs. She dropped her bookbag down on her bedroom floor and crossed to her dresser to get her clothes as Draco came out of the bathroom wearing nothing but a towel around his waist. His hair was still wet and Hermione couldn't help but stare.

"See something you like?" Draco asked.

"You know I do," Hermione retorted. "Anyway, I think Blaise and Ginny broke up or something, why else would he be so moody?"

"What do you mean, moody?"

"He's not being himself, he doesn't usually sulk this much. He never yells at me for making too much noise and when I went downstairs he was just glaring at me. I think he's mad at me because I'm Ginny's friend. Do you think he blames it on me?" Hermione asked the last part out of breath.

"What do you mean _glared _at you?" Draco asked. "Was it like this?" Draco stared at Hermione with fake venom.

"No," she sighed. "It was more like…uh…" she stuttered, looking for the words.

"This," Draco asked, his face matching Blaise's.

"Yes!"

"Oh, I'll kill him!"

Draco was halfway through the door before Hermione could grab him.

"Why do you want to kill him?" she asked frantically.

"You don't know what that look means, Hermione? He wants you and I'm going to murder him!"

"Draco, you cant ki---he wants me?" she asked.

"Yes, can I please go murder him now?"

"No, all you're wearing is a towel," Hermione said.

"Fine, if I get dressed can I kill him?" Draco pleaded.

"No."

"Hex him?"

"No."

"Punch him?"

"No."

"Hurt him?"

"NO!"

"Rip out his nose hair?" Draco asked with a smile.

Hermione thought for a second, then: "Only if he's sleeping first."

Draco smiled and walked back into her room to get his clothes on. "Just tell me if he tries anything, because I will murder him for you."

"Really? You'd do that for me?" she asked in a saccharine voice.

"You know I would," he groaned as he pushed her back on her bed and tickled her mercilessly.

0000

Blaise could hear Hermione's laughter and her half-hearted attempts to stop the tickling. He could hear as the laughter turned to silence, the silence turned to moans and the moans turned to screams of pleasure.

He could not stand to think of _his _Hermione and _Draco_ going at it, but he didn't have to imagine it, it was happening as he sat here, looking into the fire and wallowing.

He had wanted her for years now; he wanted her more than anything. He was going to have her, one way or another. Willingly or by force did not matter, but she would be his. Not Draco's.

0000

Draco smiled as Hermione fell apart underneath him. He really hadn't been planning on seducing Hermione again, but after the whole thing with Blaise, he had to show Hermione that it was him that she belonged to. He had forgone the silencing spells on purpose, hoping that Blaise would hear Hermione scream out "Draco" to show that she would never yell out "Blaise."

0000

The war between the two Slytherins was on…

**A/N: Duh Duh Duh Dum…**


	3. Plotting

**Disclaimer: We don't own it, why can't you morons get that through you puny brains…**

**A/N: Sorry that we haven't updated in so long! Long weekend, AP Biology test today, too many things to keep track of and not a lot of writing, but we are going to update this today, we will get three of "wedding night" up probably in two or three days and 8 of pageant tomorrow. **

**And to the person that said that Blaise is known to be good with the ladies, I'm sorry to inform you that Blaise does not have a personality and is a figment of the writers at fanfiction's imaginations. He is mentioned once in the first book, that's it! So no, he is known to be good with the ladies and we can make him anything we want him to be, even a fucking virginal prude!**

**Sorry, I'm a bitch…**

**But have fun with this…**

Plotting

Blaise kept the news of Hermione and Draco dating to himself. He had considered spreading it, but thought that earning her trust would be a better first step towards winning her over. He plotted carefully for a few days before he had the perfect plan in his head. By the end of the day, Draco would be obsolete to Hermione. All he had to do was enlist in the help of someone willing to steal Draco. She may have a boyfriend now, but she would do anything for him. Ginny Weasley.

0000

Draco, on the other hand had become over-protective. He asked Hermione constantly if she loved him, he wanted minutely updates on what Blaise was doing and spent more time than ever in her room or common room. He would die before he let his witch be stolen from him by that snarky prat.

0000

"Ginny? Can I talk to you for a minute?" Blaise asked. Ginny pulled away from Dean's hold and sat with Blaise at the Slytherin table. A few of the students shot her looks, but most simply ignored her.

Blaise spoke softly as to avoid eavesdropping.

"Hermione has a boyfriend."

"What?" Ginny asked, genuinely shocked. "Who?"

"Draco." As he had expected Ginny sat up straighter and tried not to look upset.

"Oh," she sighed. "Well…you'll just have to 'woo' her, I guess."

"Come off it, Ginny! I know you want Draco! Don't worry about their little _relationship. _I've come up with a way for both of us to get who we want." When a small smile appeared on Ginny's face Blaise broke out into a grin. "Are you _sure _you aren't a Slytherin?"

0000

"Potter, I'm having a small problem."

"What do you want me to do about it?" Harry asked hastily.

"Please. I know you hate the fact that I'm shagging your best friend, but the thing is that I love her," Draco said.

"Oh, and that makes me like you more," Harry said sarcastically.

"Potter. Blaise is interested too much in Hermione and I don't want him anywhere near her."

"He's better than you!" Harry spat.

"If you do me this favor, I'll get Pansy to look at you," Draco said.

"Are you trying to bribe me, Malfoy?" Harry asked angrily.

"Yes."

"I'm intrigued," Harry said. "Spill."

0000

"Wow Ginny, you look awful," Blaise said with a grin.

"Thanks," came the sarcastic response. "This had better work! You know how long it's going to take me to get this stuff out of my hair?" she asked looking disgusted.

"Oh, don't worry about it. It's just a _badly mixed potion. _But remember; don't tell him that it really is--"

"I know, Blaise!" she reminded him as she pulled a glob of potion from her fiery hair.

"Put it back on, Ginny," he said, motioning from her hand to her head.

"You," she said smiling.

"I'm not touching it! I'm surprised you're not narcissistic yet," he laughed as Ginny grimaced, placing the goo back.

"Just go," he said, ushering her to the door. "And remember--"

"I know, Blaise!" she said again. "He'll touch the goo! Stop worrying!" And then she was gone—off to find her bait.

0000

"Thank you, Professor," Draco said as he walked out of the potions room.

All of a sudden, the little red-headed friend of his girlfriend's was standing in front of him wearing a funny expression.

"Malfoy, can you help me get this stuff out?" Ginny asked.

"Miss Weasley, you should try showering more often, then you wouldn't get stuff like this in your hair," Professor Snape said as he grabbed something gooey out of her hair. He suddenly had a dazed expression on his face and Draco was confused. Then he saw none other than lust in his professor's eyes.

"I'm sure he can help you with that," Draco said suspiciously as he walked away from the red-head and his potions master.

He thought it was sort of strange for Ginny to be talking to him, let alone ask him for help. He pushed the thought from his head as he went to find Potter, who was keeping Hermione company. His plan: basically, never let Hermione be alone with Blaise. And he had of course put wards up on her door to keep Zabini out from now on.

0000

Ginny looked up at Snape and gulped. _Shit, _she thought before turning and running out of the dungeons. She was looking frantically for Blaise when she saw Ron.

"Ron!" she yelled, gasping for breath. "Have you seen Blaise?"

"No," he said, shaking his head. "But you have something in your hair," he said as he quickly grabbed a bit of the goo. Ginny jerked back but she was too late. Ron got a funny look in his eyes but he squeezed them shut a second later. He shook his head violently and was yanking his hair as the conflicting feelings arose. Ginny took this moment to escape and find Blaise for the antidote.

0000

"Blaise!" she shouted joyously when she finally found him.

"Wow," he said, looking at her hair. "He got it all out?"

"If by 'he' you mean the entire male population besides Harry, you and DRACO…then yes, _he _got it out!"

"Everyone else?"

"Let's see…Dean, Seamus, Neville, Crabbe and Goyle, Professor SNAPE, RON!" she said, screaming at Blaise. "He's about to rip his head off in frustration right now!"

"Calm down! I'll make an antidote. Don't worry."

"Zabini, if we get out of this mess I'm going to KILL YOU!"

0000

"Hermione, your little red-headed friend was acting strange around me today," Draco relayed to Hermione as he played with her hair splayed out across the pillow.

"What do you mean?" she asked, running her fingers down his arms.

"Well, she just came up to me today and asked me to get this goo stuff out of her hair."

"Sure, honey," Hermione said distractedly.

"Hermione, you're not listening to me," Draco said sounding slightly annoyed.

Hermione shook her head and looked Draco in the eye. "Sorry, you're just so distracting."

He smiled but it quickly left his face. "What should I do about Weaselette?"

"Ginny?" she asked.

"Yes, she was talking to me today, she never talks to me. She asked me to help her."

"With what?" Hermione asked.

"I don't know, she had some goo or something in her hair, she asked me to get it out for her."

"And she couldn't do that herself?"

"I don't know, but when Snape got some out he looked like he was going to jump her."

Hermione sat up. "Why would she want you to fall for her?"

"I don't know!" Draco yelled.

"Well, does she like you or something, does she want you? Is she trying to steal you from me?"

"Hermione, calm down," Draco said, holding her shoulders.

"I'm not losing you Draco," she said softly.

"If we do this together then we can outsmart them." He smirked.

**A/N: All of the author's notes in the beginning of this chapter were written by BooBack, not SilverShiver who is in fact a virginal prude, unlike me.**

**Love you all!**

**Brittany (BooBack)**


	4. Discoveries are Made

**Disclaimer: We don't own anything that has to do with Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy, Blaise Zabini, Hermione Granger, or Ginny Weasley, we do however own this plot.**

**Enjoy!**

Discoveries Are Made

After Blaise had mixed up an antidote and it had been successfully distributed to all the guys, Ginny and Blaise began to work on another plan. They avoided any form of love potions after the disastrous attempt earlier, and so far they had come up short on ideas. Blaise was beginning to get frustrated because he was unable to ever be alone with Hermione anymore. For some reason Draco or Harry were always around her. He had a feeling that Draco was suspicious of his feelings.

Then came his first opportunity. Draco, Harry and Ron were all at a practice Quidditch game and Hermione was in the common room reading. When Blaise entered she looked at him nervously and stood up. She was about to go into her room when Blaise stopped her.

"Sit," he ordered.

She slowly walked back to her seat. She was lowering herself and abruptly changed her mind. Standing straight up and trying to look intimidating she glared back at him.

"Why?" she asked. "I want to go in my room."

Blaise looked at her for a second before laughing. "No, you want to sit out here. But now I'm here, and you can't be alone with me. Why is that?" he asked her.

"I don't know what you mean."

"Yes you do Hermione," he said, taking a step closer to her.

"Why won't your _boyfriend _leave you alone with me?"

Hermione watched him nervously as he advanced. "Honestly Blaise," she said, trying to reason with him. "I don't know what you're talking about. Draco just enjoys being with me, I guess. I'm not avoiding you," she said as she tried to move around the chair.

"If you're not avoiding me," he whispered as she took another step. "Then why are you backing up now?"

"Because I am uncomfortable with your behavior," she confessed.

Blaise jumped forward and grabbed her shoulders. Hermione began to struggle against him and was successful only in tightening his grip.

Suddenly the door swung open and Draco entered from the outside. Hermione breathed a sigh of relief as Blaise released her from his hold.

"Zabini!" Draco yelled.

"I didn't do anything," Blaise said, holding up his hands.

"Step away from mygirlfriend, Zabini," Draco said, walking over to Hermione and pulling her away from Blaise.

"I wasn't doing anything!" Blaise said again.

Hermione got her breath back; she stepped backwards away from both boys. "Blaise, _never _get that close to me again," Hermione said angrily.

"I wasn't doing anything!" Blaise said again, trying to look innocent.

"Stay away from my girlfriend, Zabini," Draco said quietly, grabbing Hermione's hand and pulling her gently away from Blaise.

When they got up into Hermione's room, Draco shut the door and turned on Hermione.

"I told you to stay out of the common room if me or Potter weren't with you," Draco said sadly.

"I'm sorry. I was cold and the fireplace was downstairs," she said shyly.

"I just don't want you near him, Hermione. He looked as though he was about to jump you down there."

Hermione hung her head. "Why does he want me?" Hermione asked.

"Probably the same reasons that I love you so much," Draco said ardently.

"And why is that?" Hermione asked, bringing her eyes back up to his.

"You know why, love. But if I have to say it again; you're beautiful, you're smart, you're _very _talented, and the way you arch your back when…"

"Draco!" Hermione interrupted. "I get it," she smiled.

"Your mouth is so tempting, you smell so good…"

"You can stop, Draco," Hermione said.

"I can go on and on, love," Draco said, taking her mouth with his and murmuring against it. "And you are such a good kisser."

0000

After Draco had pulled Hermione upstairs, Ginny came into the common room.

"Blaise!" she yelled. "I've got the perfect plan. I know it will work. It's so simple…how did we not think of it before?"

"Whatever, Ginny," Blaise mumbled as he sank into the chair Hermione had been in moments before.

"What's wrong with you?"

"Draco knows I want his girlfriend. There is no other way to explain it. Potter or Draco is always near her; they never were before. He walked in while we were alone—I had my hands on her shoulders—and completely flipped out! I don't have a hope. We may as well just stop bothering."

"Blaise Zabini!" Ginny yelled. "You are not giving up!"

"What does it matter to you?" he asked angrily. "Draco is not interested in a Weasley.

Get over him!"

"I have put too much into this to just give up suddenly! Do you know how annoying it was for me to deal with that damned love potion? Now listen. All we have to do is break them up! If they aren't together than we can have them. Don't you see? Before, we were just trying to steal them. But they loved each other and got wise. If they break up…"

"Ginny!" came a shocked cry from the stairs. Hermione was standing there with wide eyes.

"Hi Hermione!" Ginny faked an innocent response.

"Ginny Weasley!" Hermione screamed.

"Heh, how long have you been there, Hermione?" she asked, hoping her friend hadn't heard a lot.

"Enough to know you are plotting against Draco and I!" she said angrily. She turned Blaise. "Blaise, I don't like you. I'm sorry but I am in love with Draco." She watched as Blaise cringed at her harsh words. Then she turned back to Ginny. "I don't think Draco knows of you other than as Weaselette. He's not the one for you. He's mine," Hermione said quickly, hoping to end this whole thing right here. She stopped, waiting for Ginny or Blaise to say something.

"What's going on?" Draco said as he came down Hermione's stairs.

"They're plotting against us!" Hermione yelled at him, still glaring at the pair that were cowering.

"Hermione, this isn't just some small crush, I love you…" Blaise said softly.

"I _don't _love you Blaise; right now I don't even like you. I barely even know you!" Blaise cringed again at the words; he felt his heart rip in two.

Hermione turned on Ginny. "And she _does _like you!"

"Well that's interesting, that's very interesting," Draco said, looking curiously at Ginny. Ginny blushed and looked away.

"Well, I'm sick of this," Hermione exclaimed. "You two had better stay away from us from now on."

"Or else you'll find yourselves at the mercy of the most powerful witch and wizard currently at the school," Draco threatened as he turned back up the stairs.

Hermione huffed and walked back up the stairs after her boyfriend.

"Well that went well," Ginny said sarcastically.

"This is horrible," Blaise groaned as he put his head in his hands.

"Well, I need to go tell Luna that I lost," Ginny said.

"Lost what?"

"She bet me ten galleons that I couldn't get Malfoy into bed, I guess I lost."

"Guess ya did," Blaise said to Ginny's retreating back. "But I wont," he whispered to himself.

**A/N: I hope you all like the way that this story is going, this is not a Hermione/Blaise fic by the way, thus under the heading Hermione/Draco. If you do not want to read it because it is not Hermione/Blaise, please stop reading it and stop complaining to us about it.**

**I love you all**

**Brittany**


	5. A Better Seeker?

**Disclaimer: None of it's ours.**

**A/N: This is a short and sweet chapter, hope you like it. **

A Better Seeker?

Blaise waited patiently downstairs for Draco to leave. Hours later he did and after putting up a variety of wards on Hermione's door—and with an added threatening glare to Blaise—he left. Blaise instantly stood up and started working on the wards. It took him a while, at least an hour, but he finally was able to unlock Hermione's door with an added Alohomora. He slowly opened the door and saw Hermione laying on her side on the bed, with her back to him. He took a deep breath and entered the room, shutting the door behind him.

He walked over to the bed and looked down on the sleeping form of his love. He reached down and plucked a blonde hair off of her, and then he noticed there were a bunch of blonde hairs on Hermione's bed and pillows. He thought evilly to himself as he picked all of the blonde hairs off of her pillow. They would come in handy. He was grabbing off one last hair when the door opened and Harry walked in.

"What are you doing in here?" Harry asked angrily.

"Oh bugger off, Potter. Draco and Hermione have thrown enough threats my way for today. I'm leaving now, happy?" he asked as he walked to the door.

"I still want to know why you were in here in the first place," Harry demanded.

"It doesn't matter! I'm leaving!" he shouted a little too loudly because Hermione flipped over at the voice.

"Blaise!" she said. Then noticing that it was only Harry: "Oh, Harry."

"It's just me, Hermione," Harry said. "But Blaise was in here a moment ago, did he do anything to you?" Hermione gasped.

"Blaise was in here?" she asked, frisking her body quickly to make sure that he hadn't done anything to her. "I don't think he did anything."

"I'm sorry I was late, I was…with Pansy."

"It's fine, Harry," Hermione smiled as she got up from her bed to give her best friend a hug.

"I was wondering if you wanted to come out and play some quidditch with us, we're having a scrimmage against the Slytherins and Ginny can't make it," Harry said. "Plus

They'll go easier on us is you're playing."

Hermione smiled and agreed. Draco had gotten her over her fear of heights last year when they had started dating. He taught her how to play quidditch and she was actually pretty good. Hermione and Harry walked out of the common room—bypassing Blaise—and made their way to the quidditch pitch.

Hermione walked into the cool night air and saw Draco up on his broom. She almost waved to him, but Harry caught her hand.

"No one knows you two are dating. Remember that."

Hermione sighed and contented herself with talking to Harry.

"Don't tell him about Blaise being in my room, alright?" she asked. "He's stressed enough as it is."

"It would be better if he did know, but if you don't want me to tell him, I wont," Harry said.

"Thank you, now lets play some quidditch, eh?" she said, mounting a broom and kicking up into the sky.

0000

Draco called his team over to him, watching the Gryffindor team kick into the air. He didn't see the familiar red-headed girl, just her brother. But there seemed to be all seven players, so who was he missing.

He shrugged as he lectured his team on the upcoming game. He wanted to beat Potter, he really wanted to beat Weaselette after today, but she wasn't here.

0000

Hermione was playing seeker. Harry had become seeker again after his ban was annulled, but he switched parts with Hermione for this game. She was a pretty good seeker, but a horrible chaser—the part that Ginny now played. So, with Ron in front of the goal posts, Harry ready for the Quaffle, and Hermione scanning the sky for the snitch—the game began.

Draco flew up to see the new seeker when he noticed it was not Potter. Instead he saw his secret girlfriend playing his counterpart.

"Good afternoon, Malfoy," Hermione said as she looked straight at him.

"Where's Weaselette?" he asked her.

"Who knows. I'm substituting. Go easy on me," she said with a false pleading.

"You wish," he said as Hermione saw the snitch just past his head.

Hermione pressed forward and her robes hit Draco as she flew past him. He quickly turned and soon caught up with her.

"I can fly faster, Hermione," he said over the rush of the wind.

"Well I can catch it quicker," she replied. When she noticed Draco's confused look she held up her hand revealing the snitch. "Looking for this?" she asked, smiling at her own victory.

"How did you do that?" Draco asked, disbelieving.

"I just caught it, it wasn't that hard. I don't see how you think catching this thing is so hard," Hermione mused.

Draco just stared dumbfounded at her.

"That look suits you, honey."

"Hey!" Draco said as Hermione flew back down to the pitch with the snitch.

When they landed back down on the ground, everyone was confused at why they were landing. One by one the other players landed and asked what was going on. Hermione held up the snitch.

"Wow, that was the quickest scrimmage we've ever had," Ron said. "Good job, Hermione."

The Slytherins—save Draco—were all scowling, saying that they played unfair.

Draco just smiled. He hushed his team. "She beat me fair and square," he said and his team was in an uproar again.

**A/N: The story is almost over and the next chapter is the climax of the whole think, we hope that someone is sticking around to read it. This was by far my favorite story that we have written.**

**Oh, look forward to some angsty stuff soon…**


	6. Polyjuice

**Disclaimer: We don't own it! **

**A/N: Yeah, don't really have anything to say except this is almost the end, next chapter is the last.**

**BooBack**

Polyjuice 

Two months later Blaise sat in his room over a simmering cauldron. It had taken him a month to come up with a new plan, and it had taken all of his willpower to avoid Hermione, Draco, and Potter. They all thought that Blaise had given up and Hermione's constant supervision was waning.

Now as he watched the potion complete its final changes he thought of Ginny. She had given up two months ago. She had decided that the wrath of Draco and Hermione was not something to mess with. Maybe she was right, but Blaise didn't care. He was blinded by pure Slytherin ambition to get what he wanted.

Blaise was brought out of his trance-like state as a bubble surfaced and exploded, coating him with the goop. He wiped the mess off of him and ladled a bit into a cup. Draco was at quidditch practice with Harry and Ginny so this was the perfect time to start his plan. How would she know practice didn't end early?

0000

Hermione was sitting at her desk doing her homework when Draco walked in, carrying a box under his arm.

Hermione lifted her head from her charms essay to look upon her boyfriend.

"Hello, Draco, you're done early," Hermione said as she went back to scribbling down her paper.

"Yes, it started to rain so I let the team go early so I could see you."

"So sweet!" she said sarcastically, scribbling down the last of her notes. "Done!"

"Good," Draco said as Hermione stood up. He thought that she was going to kiss him for a moment, but then she walked past him and into the bathroom.

"Come on," she said as he heard the water turn on.

Draco walked into the bathroom after setting down the box by the bed. He stood behind her as she checked the temperature of the water in the tub.

She turned around. She looked at him and frowned.

"You changed. Why?" she asked childishly.

"What?" he asked.

"You changed out of your uniform; you know I like to undress you, it makes me so hot."

"I wanted tonight to be special," he smiled. She smiled back and started to take off his tie.

"Who would've thought, Draco Malfoy, closet romantic," Hermione laughed and Draco smirked.

"Shall we have our bath then?" he said, pushing her into the tub still fully clothed. "Take it back!" he laughed.

"No," she said, grabbing his arms and pulling him into the tub after her.

0000

After a half-hour or so long bath they went back into Hermione's room.

Fifteen minutes later they were both lying naked on her bed, sweating and sated.

Draco smiled as he rolled over to get the box off of the floor. He handed it to Hermione.

"What could this be for?" Hermione asked innocently.

"Just open it," he said.

Hermione opened the box and sifted through the colored tissue paper in the box until she found the gift.

It was a smaller velvet box. She took it out and opened it. The chain came spilling out with a locket on the end. She opened it to find a picture of her on one side and a picture of Draco on the other.

"Happy anniversary, love," he said happily.

Hermione hugged him and let him connect the chain around her neck.

"Happy anniversary, Draco," Hermione giggled.

0000

Blaise sat in the common room, fuming. He was about to drink the polyjuice when Draco _had _come back from practice early. Blaise was pissed that he would screw up all of this planning. Now he had to wait.

About three hours after he had entered, Blaise saw Draco leaving. Because of Blaise's dormancy, Draco didn't bother with the wards or with any threatening looks. He simply kissed Hermione goodbye at the portrait and left. Hermione went back upstairs and Blaise quickly went into his room. He grabbed the cup and quickly drank down the potion. He looked in a small mirror as his face turned to that of the Slytherin Prince.

He left his room and was soon inside Hermione's. She turned around quickly at the door opening and smiled when she saw her boyfriend.

"Back already?" she asked him.

Blaise grinned at her easy deception. He changed his voice to that of Draco's. "Couldn't stay away."

"So are we skipping dinner then?" she asked as she crossed the room to kiss him.

"Oh, I was planning on dinner," he said as he stared hungrily at her body. She was falling into his trap so well.

"Oh really," she smirked, pulling him to the bed.

0000

Draco was leaning against the wall outside the Great Hall waiting for his girlfriend to come in. She was supposed to meet him down here. He was getting impatient, she was usually the one to throw her hair into a ponytail and run out of the room. He smirked as he thought that she was probably getting herself to look extra special for him today.

He waited another fifteen minutes before he got worried and went back to her room.

On his way he smacked into someone he recognized from that day when he had met Hermione in the classroom. Lovegood or something…

"Draco! You need to get up to Hermione's room!" she shouted at him.

"Why would I go to Granger's room?" he asked, trying to sound annoyed and not worried like he really was.

"Blaise is there. But she thinks it's you! Go!" she said as she shoved him in the right direction.

"How do you know he's there? And how did you know I would care?" he asked, genuinely confused.

Luna gave up her charade. "I'm psychic, alright? But don't tell anyone. Now hurry up and go!"

Draco took her advice and bolted down the hall. He ran until he was at the portrait. He said the password and ran up the stairs to Hermione's room. He tried to open the door but noticed that there was a lock on the door. He used his wand for almost a minute, but in his frustration soon gave up on magic. He walked down the stairs, gathered his strength, and then ran full into the door.

The door burst open and he felt a rush of air pass him as the silencing spells and the locking charms all broke with the unsealing of the room.

"Zabini!" he roared at the sight of Hermione and well…_him_…lying next to each other on her bed.

Hermione jerked up at the man in the doorway. She looked from him to the guy next to her rapidly. She looked at Blaise. "Blaise?" she asked with wide eyes as she grabbed the sheets around her.

"Hermione," Blaise whined.

"Zabini…" Draco warned.

"Draco…" Blaise growled.

"Hermione!" Draco said, motioning to her.

Hermione stood up with her sheets and tears in her eyes. She started towards Draco but ended up turning away and running into her bathroom.

Blaise watched as the door clicked shut and then turned to Draco. "Draco," he started in an attempt to be reasonable.

"Zabini," Draco sneered. He held his wand out in front of him.

"Draco…" Blaise said again, knowing full well that he would not be able to reason with him.

"I warned you Zabini," Draco said, initiating the first bit of real conversation. "I warned you so many times."

"Draco," Blaise started again.

"Shut. Up." Draco began to mutter a hex but stopped short at the sound of Hermione crying. "What did you do to her?" he asked.

He wasn't sure that he wanted to know, but he needed to know anyway. For Hermione's sake.

"Why don't you ask her what I—_we—_did?" Blaise asked Draco—he had temporarily forgotten that Draco's wand was at the ready.

"Expelliarmus!" Draco yelled at the already wandless Slytherin. Blaise flew backwards and hit the wall. Draco lunged forward and grabbed his opponent by the neck. In a flash, Blaise was hanging above the ground with Draco's hand wrapped around his throat.

"I'm not going to ask _her _because she is too upset by this whole ordeal. Now, I'll ask you again. What. Did. You. Do?" When Blaise didn't answer Draco tightened his grip. "Answer Zabini."

Blaise blinked his fake silver eyes rapidly. His pale face was turning blue and he knew he only had a few moments before he would pass out.

"Sorry Draco," he said sarcastically. "Your girlfriend cheated on you."

Draco didn't hesitate to unleash every curse—short of the unforgivables—he had ever learned on to the man in front of him. Only when he had finished did he hear the sound of Hermione crying again. He looked upon the unconscious form of what had been Blaise Zabini before going to the bathroom door. Hermione hadn't brought her wand in with her so the door opened with a simple Alohomora.

Draco stepped inside and knelt down next to Hermione. She leapt up at his touch and rushed away from him, fear collecting in her eyes.

"It's me, love," Draco whispered as he stood once more.

Hermione swallowed her urge to leave the bathroom. "How do I know?"

"Today was our anniversary. I bought you a locket with our pictures in it."

"That's not enough…" she said.

"I was waiting for you by the Great Hall after I left here. We were going to walk in together and announce our relationship formally," he said, hoping it would work.

Hermione's eyes lit up as she ran across the tile floor to him. "Draco," she breathed into his neck. "I'm so sorry. I thought he was you…"

"Don't worry about it, love. I know," he said softly, trying to reassure his sobbing girlfriend. When her tears abated she looked up into his eyes.

"How did you know to come up here?"

"Your friend Lovegood. She told me that you were in trouble with Blaise," he said as he helped her to sit.

Hermione frowned. "How did she know?" she shook her head. "Sometimes I swear she's a psychic," she said as she rested her head on Draco's shoulder again.

Draco smiled at Hermione's assumption. He leaned down and kissed her forehead. "It doesn't matter how she knew. I'm just glad that you're all right. I don't think Blaise will be doing anything ever again."

"Why not?"

"I hexed him in so many ways that he wound up one body part short of a male."

"Are you serious?" Hermione asked with wide eyes.

"Do you really want to know?"

"No."

"I didn't think so," he said, smiling at her.

**A/N: Annoying way to end the chapter, but everything will be wrapped up in the next chapter, yeah! I hope you all like the ending.**


	7. Happy Anniversary

**Disclaimer: We own the plot… not the characters. Oh wait! We own the unnaturally OOC Blaise who is neither drop dead gorgeous (though I would like to think of him as such) nor good with the ladies, but a virginal prude (Sorta).**

Happy Anniversary

"Happy anniversary," Draco smiled at his wife. "Happy _second_ anniversary," he clarified.

"Our first second anniversary," Hermione said happily as she played with his hair.

"Yes, and many more to come. Let's see, we have the second anniversary of when we started dating—today—when I said I love you, when you said you loved me, the first time we shagged, when I announced my undying love for you in front of the entire mass of Hogwarts…"

"Draco, that's two events in the same day," Hermione said.

"Yes, but one was a first anniversary and one is a second. Shall I get you two gifts then?"

Hermione smiled at her husband of six months, recalling just what had happened a year ago today.

* * *

Hermione stood outside the Great Hall doors on Draco's arm.

"You ready for this?" he asked.

"As ready as I'll ever be," she said, tightening her grip on his arm.

"Good," Draco said, pushing open the door and walking in with Hermione still connected to him. He walked over to his table and Hermione sat down. He took a seat next to her.

"FINALLY!" Pansy screamed.

* * *

Yup, that was pretty much how the rest of the dinner went. People congratulating them. Finally, they had gotten together. Finally, they had announced it to them. Finally, they had seen the light. Finally, they were free of the secretiveness.

Now Hermione was sitting in a chair, looking into the eyes of her husband who was kneeling on the floor in front of her.

"One shall be sufficient enough, as long as I still get you," Hermione smiled.

"You will always have me, my love," Draco said ardently.

Hermione pulled him to her and caught his mouth in a kiss, the newspaper on her lap falling to the floor.

* * *

Blaise was sitting in his house, wondering when his life had taken such a sudden turn for the worst.

He looked up at his maid that had just delivered him his dinner. He looked at her for the thousandth time. She was nice, she was pretty, she was everything he could want in a girl; but she wasn't Hermione.

The one time he had had with Hermione had only made his feelings towards her stronger. Her threw down the Daily Prophet, scowling at the picture that met his eyes.

Happy couple, married for six months, blah blah. Blaise knew that Hermione could never stay happy with someone like Draco. He was too dangerous.

No, Hermione was his. Blaise's. He would have her, he would take her, he would kidnap her and make love to her all night and into the next day. Then he would do it again. He would never tire of her. All he wanted was to satisfy this lust that he held for the studious Gryffindor.

Too bad after his solitary time with Hermione, Draco had cursed him into oblivion; almost taking away the only part of him that made him a man.

No matter how much he wanted Hermione, he still feared the wrath of her husband. He would just have to get rid of him. Somehow, someway he would do it. But this time he would enlist the help of someone more competent than Ginny Finnegan.

Maybe his sexy little maid.

* * *

_Wizard's house catches fire!_ The headlines read.Blaise Zabini caught in fire. His maid, one Velvet Winters, escaped… 

Draco smiled at the paper. Finally, he was free of the ever-growing threat that was in the way of his and Hermione's relationship. Finally, Hermione would not have to worry about Blaise Zabini.

He would have to pay a visit to his cousin tomorrow, he was extremely grateful to Velvet for doing him this great favor.

Draco got up from his desk to find Hermione. He found her in the library as usual, sitting by the fire, a book in her lap.

"Did you see the paper, love?" he asked her as he took the book from her lap and handed her the paper.

"No, what happened?" she said as she scanned over the first couple of lines of the front-page article.

"You did this?" she asked, slightly bemused.

"Happy anniversary," he said happily. "Happy _second_ anniversary," he clarified…

* * *

**A/N: _LAST CHAPTER_**

**Just for clarification, this chapter wasa loop. Yes, the lastline was the same as the first... time wise and so on. Brittany wrote this chapter... the entire thing the little pen whore... (I still love her though!) and I (Amber... duh!) typed it up for you. Brittany didn't really like my typing job of the last chapter (Wedding Night 7) so I hope this was better... I'm going to update this too without telling her. Hope she doesn't care!**

**So... If you are interested in a timeline of when we will be posting throughout the summer months, please look to Wedding Night Chapter Seven. The Author's Note at the bottom will fill you in. We do have another one-shot that I forgot to write about... so don't be to shocked if it comes up randomly. Brittany had it saved on a floppy before the horrible computer crash of '05. (Don't worry.. it was not a nation-wide epidemic like I make it sound... just her computer... which is still a major big deal for us.)**

**Hope you liked the conclusion of our wonderful little story... We didn't have nearly as many reviewers on this story as our others, so it makes me wonder if you all read it or not. Please, we would like a guesstamite on who read it. Drop us a line. We'll love you forever..**

**Oh, that disclamier... tehe... read the authors note on chapter three of this story if you're confused...**

**LOVE YOU! Can't wait to hear your responses on this and our many stories to come.**

**Amber and Brittany (SilverShiver and BooBack) ShiverBoo!**


End file.
